


Passing Notes

by theappleppielifestyle



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M, blatant misuse of SHIELD stationary, notefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants to take notes in peace.</p><p>Tony is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

Got the idea from a Teen Wolf fic which sort of had the same thing- a diary, instead of a notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here at my [tumblr.](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com)


End file.
